


The Song of the Siren

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Intimacy, M/M, Mermaids, Merman!David, Merman!Jasper, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing, Siren!Daniel, Sirens, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: The life of a siren is one that is often stripped of love. Their voice conjures up false feelings of romanticism when heard. Daniel never wanted to experience false love, so he hid his voice from the world. When two mermen capture his heart, he chooses to embellish them with his gift. But what happens when his lovers trigger his innermost negative feelings? What will become of Daniel then?
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Song of the Siren

A siren is a performer by nature. They live for an audience and survive on melody. Unquestionably, this makes sirens the vocalists of the sea.

One such siren was a sly, cunning fellow by the name of Daniel. His electrifying blue-eyed stare captivated any sailor who laid sight on him, his voice that of a dream. Daniel is a beautiful creature. His slender violet tail glittered in the sunlight with every twist and turn of his body. Running down his back was a large spiked, jagged dorsal fin that fanned out. Daniel liked to pretend it was a transparent lilac cape, bending it over his arms whenever he danced. Painted on the membrane are light, iridescent silver flecks that shimmer against the thin lilac backdrop. And though his looks were that of perfection, his voice was sought after by both humans and marine life. None would have the pleasure of hearing his golden tune because Daniel only ever sang for two souls.

Daniel had first fallen in love with the darling pair the moment he laid eyes on them. Basking in the golden light of a rocky outcrop above the surface, he felt his heart race at the mere sight of their beauty. Their colors so vivid, their laughs so genuine. The siren fell hard, swept up in the lolling waves of a tranquil ocean. An urge overcame Daniel at that moment. It was a deep yearning, a longing to perform like he had never felt before. He needed to be in their presence. He desired their praise. For the first time in his life, he wanted to sing. He wanted to sing for their ears and their ears only. And tonight, he would do so again.

Curling his long, flashy purple tail in a wide arc, Daniel swam between his two audience members. The gentle current of his movements caused his hair to swirl in a golden halo around his head. With his audience enrapt in the sultry sound of his angelic voice, both mermen succumbed to the majesty that was the siren.

Running his claws through the redheaded merman’s silky hair, Daniel leaned in as he sang his final verses. His tail wrapped around the dirty blond merman’s waist, pulling him into Daniel’s chest. Finishing his song, Daniel untied himself from the two mermen, playfully arching himself above their heads. The redhead pouted when he felt Daniel pull away.

“No fair, I was enjoying that!” He crossed his arms against his speckled chest. His shiny green tail curved upwards towards his chest like a human drawing their knees up. Daniel chuckled, hanging overhead as he leaned down to kiss the redhead from above. The merman’s freckled hands tangled in blond locks, drawing a low growl of pleasure from the siren. Their connection lasted for a second before they were interrupted by the other.

“What no encore?” The dirty blond merman teased Daniel, reaching up to lightly run his fingertips against the siren’s tail as it slowly slithered through the calm waters. Daniel stuck his forked purple tongue out at the two as he slipped in between them, arm on each shoulder.

“Oh, I’d give you an encore you two would never forget.” The siren smirked haughtily. “ **But** ,” Daniel drew out the word, “I don’t want to.” He added, swimming away from them.

“Oh, rude!” The redhead gasped, pretending to be offended. “Jasper, Danny’s being mean!” He whined. Jasper, the dirty blond, went after Daniel. He cut the siren off, coming up from beneath him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked in a low tone, grabbing hold of the siren’s wrists. Jasper’s orange, white and brown striped tail swished behind him, the thin membrane of his tail fins fluttering against the siren’s.

“Oh, you know, to bask in the glorious sound of my adoring audience,” Daniel responded sarcastically. Jasper was floating so close, barely a lip’s distance apart.

“Davey wouldn’t like it if you left,” Jasper whispered, pressing their chests together. Behind them, he could see the redhead, David, slowing down his approach. “I wouldn’t like it if you left.”

“Then I won’t,” Daniel answered just as David caught up with the two. Tenderly, the redhead looped his arms through Daniel’s, pushing the spiny dorsal of the siren down against his chest. Lovingly he nuzzled the siren’s neck, mixing green with purple as he intertwined their tails. His gentle fingers caressed the pectorals of the siren while Jasper pinned Daniel’s wrists at his side. The dirty blond’s colorful tail curled around the end of the siren’s and the redhead’s tails.

“I love seeing you like this,” Jasper said softly, biting his bottom lip. Daniel was desperate to taste him, his tail tightening its coil. “Caught between us like a boat between crashing tides.”

“Stop with the similes and kiss me already.” The siren demanded testily.

“Such a diva.” David giggled, nipping on Daniel’s right ear fin. Daniel let out a small moan of pleasure.

“Such a diva,” Jasper repeated before pressing his lips to Daniel’s. Daniel’s soul left his body, swept up in the wake of Jasper’s love. Hungrily, he devoured the siren with an open mouth kiss. Tongue in cheek, he traced the pointed tips of the siren’s teeth. Tearing away, he saw the half-lidded stare Daniel had painted over his face, his eyes dark with lust. “Neptune Almighty, you are stunning,” Jasper uttered breathlessly. Daniel merely stared at him. His mind had drifted far away.

“I agree.” David nodded, planting a tender peck on Daniel’s cheek. “No creature alive can withstand your beauty, Danny.” The statement brought the siren out of his drunken stupor.

“Oh.” Daniel let out a soft sigh of disappointment. Was that all his lovers adored about him? His beauty? “Is-is there anything else you like about me?”

“Well, I think it goes without question that you have a heavenly voice.”

“Mhmm.”

Daniel fell quiet, prying himself free of his lovers. As much as he enjoyed the compliments, he still felt hollow. Saddened, he swam away from them, their confused calls trailing after him.

Admittedly, he knew his voice was a gift from the gods. But it was such an obvious thing that the compliments lost their luster. Could the souls who loved him not find any other admirable attributes? Was that all he had to offer? Is this his fate as a siren? Thoughts like these swarmed inside his mind like an angry hive, beating him down. Faster and faster, he raced into the infinite horizon, desperately trying to outrun his self-deprecation.

_No one will **ever** love you. _

Daniel paused. The voice in his head sounded so close. So real. He did not want to listen. He wanted to believe in himself but he felt defeated. These thoughts plagued him for years but now they were too strong to resist.

_All any soul will ever desire is your voice or your looks. Never you. NEVER YOU. The gods sealed your fate the moment they created you. You are nothing but a performer, a performer for the world’s audience. Can’t you see that they never loved you? They only love your voice, your looks. Without them, you are **nothing**._

Eventually, Daniel stopped fleeing. Sinking to the ocean floor, he collapsed into the seafloor and sobbed. Now, any soul could say they had heard a siren’s song. But none had ever heard a siren’s wail. It is a sound so gutwrenching, so horrifically shrill that it could shatter the strongest of hearts. Shrinking into a ball, hiding within his purple spike coils, Daniel cried. His tears pooled and floated upwards in tiny bubbles. His howls sent rifts throughout the ocean.

Why was it no one loved him for who he was? Why? _Why? **Why?**_

“D-Daniel?” A quiet, timid voice called out to him. It sounded so near, so gentle, so…familiar.

Daniel peeked out from beneath his coils, his once shimmering blue eyes a reddened mess. David and Jasper were seated on the seabed in front of him, worry plastered across their concerned faces.

“Daniel, what’s wrong? Did we upset you?” David asked slowly, reaching a hand out towards the siren.

Usually confident and brash, the previously proud siren shrunk away from his lover’s hand. He reburied himself under his own body.

“G-Go away-” He sniffled. David looked to Jasper with worry. Moving forward, Jasper set himself behind Daniel.

“Daniel,” he began, “please tell us what’s wrong. If we hurt you, we want to know.”

Daniel did not move or respond.

“Danny, please, we love you,” David begged.

Again, no movement or response.

“Danny, baby, please. Light of our life, tell us what’s the matter. Hearing you cry, it breaks our hearts. Can we at least see those pretty blue eyes?”

In an instant, Daniel’s entire mood shifted. His body unraveled with a snap. His sharp incisors and fangs bared in a snarl.

“ **That!** **That** is what is the matter!” He hissed at them. His tail whipped dangerously back and forth, startling both mermen who raised their hands in defense. “I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, **I HATE IT**!!” Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Dan-”

“NO! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!! YOU LOVE TO DO THAT RIGHT? RIGHT?! WELL, I AM TELLING YOU-!!” As quickly as it came, the siren’s fury left. His lower lip quivered, his shoulders drooped, his tail went limp. “A siren is not all I am!!” He languished. “I am more than that, damnit! I am more than a pretty face and a golden voice!! Why-” He sucked in a deep breath, his voice cracking. “Wh-why can’t you see that?”

Immediately, his two boyfriends came to his side. David offered words of comfort as he combed his fingers through Daniel’s soft hair. Jasper let Daniel cry out his frustrations into his chest. And even though Daniel’s claws were digging into his shoulder blades, he hardly minded at all.

“Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny,” Jasper hummed, “baby, I wish you had told us how you felt sooner.”

“You are so much more than a pretty face and a talented singer,” David said.

“So much more,” Jasper affirmed.

“And those things aren’t even what we like best about you.”

“Th-they’re not?” Daniel asked, a little dribble running out of his nose.

“No, silly,” David assured with a gentle kiss on the siren’s nose. “What I like best about you is your tail. It’s so elegant in design and so strong. I always feel safe whenever you cuddle with us.” The redhead smiled as he lovingly stroked the blond’s tail. “And it’s so long that there’s always room for two!” David added with a giggle.

“Really?”

“Of course.” David nodded.

“And what I like best about you are your claws,” Jasper spoke up. He took both of Daniel’s hands in his, spreading his fingers between the other’s. Daniel’s claws shimmered with a pearly sheen. Razor-sharp and deadly but equally luxurious. “The coloring is magnificent, babe. And the shine is amazing. Do you polish them?” Daniel blushed, his face lighting up in a rose-colored hue.

“I do try to keep them manicured.” He admitted, still blushing madly with a smile.

“Ah, there’s our precious Danny-boy.”

Both mermen enveloped the siren in a tight hug and placed kisses on his cheeks.

“Please don’t ever cry again, baby. I don’t our hearts could take seeing you so sad.”

“We love you so much, Danny, don’t ever forget. For as long as the sea stays blue, we’ll always love you.”

Daniel’s smile continued to grow, his heart finally at ease. Knowing that the ones he loved found adoration in his finer details comforted him.

Later that night, after a nice dinner of squid, kelp, and tuna, Daniel snuggled close with his two boyfriends. He protectively wrapped his tail around them in a coil, pressing a tender kiss to each of their temples. David smiled, resting his head underneath Daniel’s chin. Jasper absentmindedly brushed his fingers through Daniel’s hair as he slowly began dozing off. Content, Daniel finally found the courage in himself to do something he had not in ages: he found the strength in himself to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is supposed to be patterned after the gem but also the orange koi fish.  
> David is essentially male!Ariel from The Little Mermaid but with freckles and his fins are lighter shades of green.
> 
> I would die of happiness if anyone makes art of this.


End file.
